


Bowling D'Qar

by stormpilotasfuck



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Bowling alley, F/F, FinnxPoe - Freeform, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, ReyxRose, SWWA, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotasfuck/pseuds/stormpilotasfuck
Summary: Finn obsesses over a cute dude with a killer smile at his local bowling alley.Feb Ficlet Challenge.





	Bowling D'Qar

Finn looked at the time. He was only half an hour late so far... it was fine. Rey and Rose were waiting for him at the diner before they hit the bowling alley for their weekly game. It was a regular occurrence Finn reminded himself, but he was shitting bricks about tonight.

He changed for the 15th time and decided to go for the black pants, shirt and leather jacket that he'd originally put on. 

"You look fine, chill." He told himself in the mirror, before taking a deep breath and heading out the door.

"OH MY GOD, FINALLY" Rey shouted over the sound of the bustling diner as Finn approached, looking very suave. "Ooh, you look nice." She added, prompting Finn to twirl before he sat at the booth. 

"Sorry, I had wardrobe issues." He said dismissively before ordering a burger and milkshake. "Have you guys eaten?"

"Yes, but I'm having some of your fries," Rose said as she draped her hand over Rey's shoulder. "So... what, or WHO has got you all scrubbed up this evening?"

"No one. What do you mean? I dress this way all the time. I tried to look nice for you two. These are my old clothes." Finn rambled, then stopped before he ran himself into a bigger hole. The girls sat with mouths open in a cartoon-like fake scream. "You two are ridiculous. There's no one."

"OMG, you're totally into someone! And you were expecting to see them tonight." Rey said, then the two dark haired women began looking around the diner. "Can you see anyone cute? I can't see anyone that's Finn's type."

"Nope... that guy maybe?" Rose suggested.

"Nah, far too tall."

"Ooh that guy's kinda cute... okay I'm guessing that's his girlfriend. Hmm."

"STOP IT. Please, stop. It's no one here" Finn whisper-yelled into his jacket, pulled across the lower half of his face in embarrassment.

"No one here," Rey repeated.

"No one HERE," the girls said in unison, turning to each other with eyes wide.

"Who's cute at the bowling alley?" Rey asked, finger to her chin.

"You are, babe" Rose smirked and gave her a quick kiss. They giggled, then seriousness crept back across their faces again as they deduced who Finn had a crush on.

"Is it the shoe guy?" She questioned, nose scrunched up.

"What shoe guy? The redhead?" He asked with a furrowed brow. Rey nodded. "No, he's far too... intense." Finn's food arrived and he dove into the fries before the girls finished them off. In an instant, they were gone. 

"I'm not telling you anything because there is no one. Seriously. I wish there was." Finn explained, chewing on a mouthful of burger.

"Aw. We're sorry. We'll find you someone, won't we Rose?"

"Absolutely!" Rose smiled. "Ooh, what about the manager? He's totally cute and has a great butt. I saw him smiling at you last week."

Finn choked on his milkshake. "Who? I didn't see anyone smiling at me, mustn't have been all that cute if I didn't see them. Did he really smile? So you saw it too?" Finn blurted out, then realized he really had to work on his poker face.

"And there we have it!" Rey shrieked. "Finn and the manager sitting in a tree..."

"Don't be a child Rey, he smiled at me. That's it."

"He smiled, and then you took a full hour to get ready. And then came out looking like Mr Hotshot. Finn, it's okay to like him, he's cute and has a great smile. Will you talk to him tonight?" Rose took a sip of Finn's milkshake.

"I don't know," he said, head in his hands. "You guys know I haven't had much experience in that department... I have no idea how to approach someone, or talk to them or anything," he gulped, then immediately dreaded going to the bowling alley. "Maybe we should call it a night? I literally have no idea what I'm doing. I thought he was cute and stared at him every time we went bowling, then he smiled at me and I obsessed about seeing him again all damn week. I'm a teenage girl. I don't want to do this anymore, let's go home." 

"Aw Finn!" The girls laughed sympathetically. "We are not going home. You look amazing, we want to go bowling, and I'm sure the manager will miss you if you don't turn up."

"No, he won't, he won't even notice." Finn pouted.

"I bet he will," Rey reassured him. "Let's not disappoint him." She asked the waitress for the bill and they paid and left the diner, Finn hanging off Rey's arm, with Rose hanging off the other side of her.

They reached the bowling alley doors and Finn grabbed Rose and Rey's shoulders.

"Please, don't say anything, and don't make those faces at each other or I'll wimp out of talking to him. Please." He begged.

Rose made the motion of zipping her mouth, and Rey threw the imaginary key away. Finn eyed them, and they nodded, prompting him to open the door. There were a lot of people at the alley and it looked like all of the lanes were full. He looked around and saw the manager at the front desk, rifling through papers in a drawer. He was wearing a black polo shirt that hugged his lightly defined biceps, and grey pants that gave Finn just enough to let his imagination run wild. A curl escaped the mop on his head and sat at his forehead, and he dropped the papers to run both hands through it, flexing his arms as he did so, sending a shiver down Finn's body.

Rose and Rey headed to the red-headed shoe guy as Finn continued sauntering over to the manager.

"Hey... hi." He stammered.

The manager looked up at him, hands on his hips, his face instantly lighting up into a brilliant smile. "Hey there, I wasn't sure if you were coming tonight."

"Yeah, bit later than usual. Had car trouble." Good cover. Way better than telling him that he got changed a million times because he wanted to look hot for him because he smiled at him last week. Finn fiddled with the zip of his jacket. "Can we book a lane?"

"Yeah sure, I held one for you as I know you guys come in this time each week." The manager pointed to the 3rd alley. "I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me" he smiled, the warmth of it reaching his eyes. 

Finn shuffled his feet, still playing with his jacket. "You saved me an alley?"

"Yeah, you're regulars. I like your jacket, by the way, it looks good on you." 

"Yes, it's a good jacket. I like it." He bit his lip and fought a blush. 

The manager hadn't taken his eyes from Finn's since he first approached the desk. His hands were still on his hips, and his eyes still twinkled with a sexy smirk, that pulled one side of his mouth up higher than the other. He ran a hand through his dark curls again, then offered it to the young man in front of him.

"I'm Poe. Please, yell out if you need anything" 

"Thank you. I will." Finn nodded, giving him a curt shake of his hand, then spun on his heels towards the shoe guy. He stopped halfway, turned again and returned to the desk, where Poe was still gazing at him from under his hooded lids and raised brow.

"I'm Finn." He said, holding his hand out to shake Poe's again. Poe took his hand in his warmly. 

"Good to finally meet you, Finn. Have a drink with me after your game?"

Finn's mouth fell slack, then he quickly contained himself. "Sure. Really? Yes, I'd love to."

"Awesome. See you in a bit. Have fun."

Finn beamed him a smile and turned to see Rey & Rose hiding, if you could call it that, at the bar and giggling. Finn mouthed "Shut up" at them and went to hire his shoes. He joined them at the bar, and they were strangely quiet, both staring at him in anticipation.

"Sooo... how did it go?" Rose broke the silence as Rey sipped on a beer.

"Well, I was terrible. I'm not even sure what I said, if anything." He said dejectedly.

"It's okay, there's always next time," Rose said cheerily, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, there's always later. I'm having a drink with him after our game," he smiled coyly, "and he saved a spot for us," he said, pointing at the empty lane.

The girls erupted into whooping and jumped up and down, bouncing into Finn, sitting with his head in his hands against the bar. He looked over his shoulder to check that Poe hadn't witnessed the commotion, and was mortified to see him watching them with a grin.

"Uuuuggghh you guys are so embarrassing" he moaned into his arm as he slumped further down into his seat.

"Oh come on, let's go have fun" Rey slapped him playfully and they descended upon the lanes.

Giggles and cheers erupted with every casting of the ball. Finn was on his game. They did this every week, but Finn felt like he had a new lease of life for the game, and he was sure he could feel a set of dark green, smoldering eyes on him. 

It neared closing time and Finn was way ahead of the girls.

"Oh come on, one more game!" He cried.

"You've won, and we're tired... please let us go home." Rey mewed as she swept Rose into her arms. "Anyway, someone is waiting for you," she smiled as she quickly flicked a finger in Poe's direction. "He's been watching you all night. I wonder why he saved this lane in particular for you" she teased, wiggling her ass while pretending to bowl the ball. The girls kissed Finn's cheeks, still in fits of laughter, and made their way out, waving goodbye to Poe as they passed.

Finn stood awkwardly in the lane for a moment, taking a breath to ground himself. He turned and caught Poe staring at him from his desk. He quickly looked at his computer, sitting down and typing something. Finn took his time getting to the desk, Poe still seemed busy anyway. 

He thought back to the first moment he saw Poe. It had been a few months ago after the old alley had been renovated and reopened. Poe had greeted them from the desk, his smile wide and his eyes twinkling. Finn hadn't stopped thinking about his unruly mop of curls and his dark pink lips since he first laid eyes on them. He wondered what his skin smelled like, he always looked clean, even with his permanent 5 o'clock shadow. And it looked like he worked out, from the hint of muscle that spilled from his shirt. And that ass. Finn cleared his throat. 

"Hey," Poe said as he approached. "Had a good game?"

"Yeah, I kicked their asses. Doesn't happen all that often," he laughed. "Are you still busy?"

"No, no I'm finished."

"Oh okay, looked like you were still doing stuff."

"Nope, I've been pushing this bit of paper around my desk and clicking things on my computer pretending to be busy so no one bothers me, but I'm really just waiting for you," he blushed. "Still want that drink?"

Finn smiled. He liked not having to guess what other people were thinking. Poe's openness was a breath of fresh air.

"Yes, absolutely."


End file.
